Efektif?
by Jihan Jihun
Summary: "Sakura-chan, dipanggil Sasuke!" "Sakura, kata Sasuke ke kelasnya sekarang!" "Saku, kata Sasuke disuruh ke sanaaa!" "Sakura, Sasuke bilang ditunggu di gerbang!" / Sakura bingung! Gunanya ponsel itu apa sih buat Sasuke? Sasuke ketinggalan jaman kan gak mungkin!


"Haruno, dicariin Uchiha, tuh."

"Sakura, Sasuke di depan!"

"Sakura-_chan_, dipanggil Sasuke!"

"Sakura, kata Sasuke ke kelasnya sekarang!"

"Saku, kata Sasuke disuruh ke sanaaa!"

"Sakura, Sasuke bilang ditunggu di gerbang!"

"Sakura kata Sasuke..."

"Sakura kata Sasuke..."

"Sakura kata Sasuke..."

* * *

**Efektif?**

**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings** : (Hopefully not) OOC, typos. Segala sesuatu yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik saya yang hanya anda semua yang dapat menilai. No copy-cat!

* * *

**Don't read if you don't like, as simple as that**

**I warn ya!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Aaaargh, sekarang apalagi, Ayam?" bentak Sakura frustasi pada lelaki di depannya.

_Well_, tentu saja nama lelaki itu bukan benar-benar 'Ayam'. Itu hanyalah panggilan 'kesayang' Sakura pada lelaki tampan yang kata Sakura nyebelinnya Dewa Zeus aja lewat. Bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan keluarga terpandang dan kalau kata Sakura sih egois aja tingginya bisa dari neraka nyampe ke surga, tuinggggiiiiii bangeeet! Ya tapi itu semua kata Sakura sih ya.

Sakura sendiri dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang juga. Tapi dia _enggak_ tahu apa yang bisa buat Sasuke segini nyebelinnya, egoisnya, pemaksanya, tapitapitapi ngangeniiiiiiin!

IIIIHHHH, Sakura _kesel_ bilang Sasuke ngangenin!

Tapi Sakura_ gak_ mau munafik, Sasuke _emang_ ngangenin! Kalo _gak_ ketemu Sasuke walau cuma sehariiii aja, rasanya ada yang kurang apaaa gitu. Alay ya? Tapi ini jujur tralala, kok! Suer, deh!

Oke, balik ke cerita.

"Kamu ikut ke rumahku, _Kaa-san_ mau ketemu." Sasuke yang Sakura panggil 'Ayam' itu memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Udara memang mulai mendingin akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena mau memasuk musim dingin?

"Itu doang?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn." gumaman itu terdengar lagi di kuping Sakura. Itu gumaman ke 238 yang Sakura dengar semenjak ia mulai menghitung. Tapi itu bukan dari semenjak dia mengenal Sasuke, dia mengenal Sasuke sudah 6 bulan, dan dia baru mulai menghitung 6 hari. Parah kan?

"Sasuke, kamu ngerti _gak_ sih apa gunanya handphone?" desis Sakura kesal. "Ngapain aku capek-capek ke sini kalau kamu cuma ngomong ini doang? Kamu kan bisa sms aku aja, gitu, gak usah ada acara nyuruh orang ngasih tahu aku mesti ke sini segala kaaan?" cerocos Sakura lagi tidak sabar.

Sakura memang tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke. Setahunya, Sasuke punya ponsel dan dia punya nomornya. Jadi kenapa sih, kalau dia ada keperluan dengan Sakrua, pasti dia suka nyuruh orang buat ngedatengin Sakura? Mending kalau perlunya cuma sesekali, lah ini? Sehari tiga kali! Makan kali!

Sakura kesal. Dan malu pada teman-temannya. Kan yaa, secara_ gak_ langsung, gara-gara dia mereka jadi joki dadakannya Sasuke, kan?

"Kalau lewat sms,_ enggak_ efektif." jawab Sasuke tenang. Dia sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan_ mood_ buruk Sakura yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Enggak efektif kalo ada yang perlu didiskusiin. Kalau _enggak_ ada kaya gini sih, apa bedanya coba?"

Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke kesal.

Dia memang suka begini. Kalau sudah kesal dengan Sasuke, dia akan menjambak rambut donkernya yang jadi asal muasal mengapa Sakura memanggil Sasuke 'Ayam'.

"Kalau_ emang_ perlu ketemu juga kan kamu bisa sms aku suruh ke sana ke sini, gak usah nyuruh orang ngasih tahu aku, kan kesian merekanya." Sakura masih menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"Kalau lewat sms, aku_ gak_ bisa ketemu kamu. Kalau _gak_ nyuruh orang, kamu _gak_ akan ngambek dan ngeliatin muka imut kayak gini. _Gak_ efektif, kan?"

Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Salah satu kalimat terpanjang yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sakura juga dapat melihatnya, bagaimana Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah Sakura merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Sasuke pasti merasa senang melihatnya ber-_blushing_-ria sebodoh ini. Sial.

"Bodoh, nyebelin, egois, pokoknya nyebelin, nyebelin, nyebeliiiiin!"

Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke sambil menunduk, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah itu.

Sasuke terrkekeh kecil, membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Yayaya, Sasuke emang jarang ketawa, senyum aja udah susah, apalagi ketawa. Sekalinya ketawa-kalaupun ini bisa disebut tertawa-Sasuke malah ngetawain dia. Kan sebel jadinya.

"Tau ah gelap." gerutu Sakura pundung, lalu segera membalikan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, berniat kembali ke kelasnya.

Sakura memekik kecil saat dirasakan tangannya di tarik dari belakang, membuat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Lengan kekeas Sasuke menahan perutnya agar dia tidak terjatuh ataupun kabur,_ -_mungkin.

Sakura mendongak kesal, dan coba tebak?!

Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan tidak tahu malunya mengecup pelan bibir Sakura! "Aku tunggu di gerbang, ya. Jangan lama-lama, kau tahu hukumannya, kan?" dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura lebih dulu, meninggalkan wajah bengong Sakura yang merah merona sendirian.

'Iiiiiiih dasar egoissss! Nyebeliiiiiin! Gimana sih ceritanya aku suka sama lelaki kayak dia terus malah nolak Kiba-_senpai_?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati, dia benar-benar dongkol sekarang.

Oh, Sakura lupa bilang ya?

Lelaki nyebelin ini tuh pacar Sakura udah 54 hari 14 jam 8 menit dan _gak_ tahu berapa detik!

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Gaje ya? Hehehe, word ganyampe 1000, bikinnya aja galebih dari 2 jam, tiba2 kepikiran aja terus langsung diketik deh terus diupdate._. muehehehe, gapapa deh, pelepas setres, fanfic kebalikannya DSL, wahahahha=)) okeyyy, mind to review guys? ditungguuuuu!:3 maaf acak-acakan, garing atau gimana yaaa! q.q

**Review-Concrit, please?**

With love,

Saver Royal Pink.

(Thu, 24 Jul 2014)


End file.
